


Privileges

by nergregga



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mind melds, Very minor hurt Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nergregga/pseuds/nergregga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sees an open bathroom door as an invitation to look at his naked Captain. after some embarrassment Jim makes a discovery about mind melds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, my mind cannot seem to grasp that Leonard Nimoy has died. I am working on other stories; all dark, and brooding, but I don't feel like finishing them just now. Here is a piece of TOS fluff I wrote. Hope you enjoy it.

“Captain, there is still the matter of the report. We should discuss it now.” Spock said.

The chess game was over, and they were enjoying a glass of Vulcan brandy Spock’s mother had sent him. It wasn't what Jim wanted to do now, and his mind quickly began to conjure up excuses and ways to avoid the task. His mind settled on an idea he liked. He would get ready for bed, and then claim exhaustion, when he was done. Not that he really needed an excuse to postpone, but Spock always managed to make him feel guilty about refusing outright, without saying a single word.

“Sure, mind if I shower and change first?” Jim said emptying his glass.

Before Spock could answer he was half way to the bathroom. He didn’t bother closing the door; it was just Spock. Briefly he entertained the thought of how Spock would react if he decided to sleep in the nude tonight. He guessed probably not at all, or maybe just that one devastating eyebrow rising towards his hairline. How Spock would react internally Jim couldn’t say. Even though they melded frequently these days, Spock only let him see what he wanted Jim to see, and he never delved too deep into Jim’s mind either. Though their boundaries had slipped lately. Spock had recently shown him, that he did have feelings, and that some of them were very strong. Jim had always suspected this, but had almost been overwhelmed the first time he had been shown what he meant to his friend. He had had tears in his eyes, when the meld had been broken. He discarded the rest of his uniform and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on his sore muscles. It had been another one of those days, where they had ended up doing a whole deal of running and fighting. No body had been killed, so he allowed himself to feel good about having enjoyed it.

“Captain, are you aware that you have a sizable contusion on your posterior?” Spock asked.

Jim turned around to see Spock standing by the sink, his gaze dipped down, and lingered there for a moment longer than it usually took for somebody to confirm, that the naked person in front of them, was indeed the gender they expected.

“Spock, you startled me” he said, feeling more than a little flustered. He hadn’t expected Spock to see the open door as an invitation to join him, let alone for him to look him over so blatantly.

“Evidently” Spock said, letting his eyebrow ascend, in an expression, jim would have called amused, if he didn’t know that alluding to Spock’s emotions would deeply offend him.

“Has Doctor McCoy seen your injury?”

“No, he knows it’s there, but I don’t have a habit of showing Bones my ass on a whim.” Jim said, knowing he was blushing fiercely.

“Then it is a privilege reserved only for me?”

“Something like that, Spock” Jim said, lathering up his hair.

“A great honor, I am sure” Spock remarked, making Jim wish he had closed the door.

He was internally debating wether or not to tell Spock to get out of the bathroom. While he craved intimacy from this amazing being, this might be one step too far. Spock’s eyes still raked over his naked body.

“Spock, what are you doing in here anyway?” Jim tried not to sound irritated, but Spock flinched and tore his gaze away.

“I could not help noticing your injury, and wished to ascertain if the CMO was aware of it” Spock said, staring resolutely at a point  above Jim’s head.

His ears had taken on a slightly  greener hue.

“And what are you doing now, Mr Spock?” Jim said, taking pleasure in seeing the flush deepen.

“I was…” Spock paused, then he said, “I do not know. Do you want me to leave?”

Jim smiled, and reached out and touched his shoulder, making Spock look at him again. The gaze was different now, uncertain and bashfull. It made Jim want to hug him, but instead he gave the shoulder a squeeze.

“No, it is ok. If I really didn't want you to look at me while I was naked, I would have closed the door,” he said softly, before returning his attention to rinsing his hair.

When he stepped out of the shower the Vulcan handed him a towel. Jim wrapped it around his waist, briefly wondering why he bothered. He reached for a jar of moisturizer, and began to rub some into his skin. Spock picked up the jar and studied it, then he took a tentative sniff, before dipping his fingers in it. He examined the texture of the lotion between his long fingers.

“What, Vulcans don’t use moisturizer?” Jim asked, looking at Spock in the mirror.

“As Vulcans are not in the habit of stripping beneficial oils from our skin by excessive bathing in hot water, we have no need of it,” Spock said still studying the lotion on his fingers.

“Excessive bathing? Ha! You would be the first to notice if I hadn’t showered” Jim quipped as he spread the moisturizer on his chest and neck.

There was a slight upturning of Spock’s lips, as he answered,“That is true, and I am in fact grateful, that you choose not to overload my olfactory senses. I merely remarked on the human oddity of using fresh water for your ablutions, when alternatives are available”

“Sure” Jim snorted, then he added, “Spock, make yourself useful, and put some of it on my back”

“Another privilege reserved exclusively for me, Captain?” Spock asked, taking a handful of lotion.

“It is, when you loiter in bathrooms.” Spock’s eyebrow rose, but he didn’t comment, instead he rubbed it onto Jim’s back.

He was very thorough, and insisted on doing his legs as well.

* * *

Jim dressed quickly in a pair of pajama bottoms, then he walked over to his bunk.

“Mr Spock, I am tired. Reports can wait,” he said, using his most authoritative voice.

“Very well, Captain”

For the second time that night Spock surprised him; this time by staying, and walking over to the bunk. Jim sat up. Spock discarded his tunic and boots before sitting down next to him. For a moment Jim half expected Spock to kiss him, but it didn’t happen, even if the Vulcan looked like he wanted to.

“May I meld with you?” he asked.

Jim nodded, then Spock gently reached out and touched the meld points on his face.

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. We are one.”

 

 

 

> _Instantly a serenity flowed through Jim. Everything was all right, there were no worries, or responsibilities. Just two friends enjoying spending time together. Spock showed him an image of himself in the shower, the water running over his naked body. In Spock’s eyes he looked beautiful, and he genuinely felt honored that Jim trusted him enough to let him see him in such a vulnerable state. Something else began flowing through Jim now. He couldn’t pin point exactly what it was. It cocooned him in warmth, then it made him soar before settling near the base of his spine, where it worked slowly up along it. Spock again showed him all he was to him; everything. Jim’s mind drank it in, wanting more, as the warm sensation crept more rapidly up his spine. He reached out with his own mind showing Spock, exactly how his devotion was returned. The reaching strands of their minds entwined, becoming one with an ease that was like breathing. The single strand that was formed journeyed through memories, exchanging new knowledge about each other. Jim wasn't sure where he ended and Spock began, but the unity felt right. At length the images became disjointed, focusing mainly on little moments, and shared smiles. And then Jim knew what the sensation was; arousal. White hot it settled at the base of his skull. For a while it held it’s treshold there, teasing and tantalising him, until Jim became desperate for release, then Spock let a single word flow through the connection._
> 
>  
> 
> _“T’hy’la”_
> 
> _And the white hot pleasure broke over him like a wave, carrying his consciousness with it._
> 
> * * *

When he came to, he was lying cradled in Spock’s arms. He blinked as he looked at the half hooded eyes. Spock looked more relaxed, than Jim had ever seen him. In fact Jim could swear Spock was practically smiling at him.

“Hi,” he said, instantly cringing at how sheepish he sounded.

He tried to pull away but Spock’s arms tighten around him. Jim let himself relax into the strange embrace.

“How long did I doze off?” “22 minutes and 32 seconds” Spock stated, in the same tone he used on the bridge.

Jim blinked again. He felt something wet near his mouth. Mortified he raised a hand to his face; drooling was not attractive. Spock intercepted it, as if he was sensing his embarrassment. He interlaced their fingers “

Jim, do not feel embarrassed. There was no part of your relaxed state I found distasteful.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to raise a brow. Spock’s thumb traced over the back of his hand.

“That was intense, I…” he began, but the right words seemed to elude him.

He wasn’t even sure of what had happened, beyond that it had felt amazing. He looked at his friend. No, his lover; Spock was definitely his lover now. It startled him, even though he wasn't really that surprised. He had known he loved Spock within six months of being assigned to the Enterprise. You couldn't help but return such devotion with love. Still it was more than just the love formed through camaraderie, Spock was like a much cherished part of his own soul. They were still sprawled on his bunk. Spock was practically straddling him, with his long fingers buried in his hair. Every attempt to disengage from Spock, was thwarted by the Vulcan’s superior strength. Not that Jim wanted to let go of Spock, but he didn’t want to impose his illogical human behavior on Spock, for too long.

“I wish to lie like this with you,” Spock said squeezing his hand.

Reassured Jim let himself relax. Slowly he let a finger stroke the edge of one of the pointed ears. Spock’s eyes drifted shut. Jim’s finger slid down Spock’s nose, then he traced one of the upturned brows. The hair was silky, and Jim couldn’t resist pressing a kiss there. There was no flinching or stiffening, just a slight intake of breath. Jim reached out again, and stroked Spock's cheek. Tracing a path to his lips, and back, he enjoyed the warm silky feel of the skin beneath his fingers. Spock let out a sigh and leaned into his hand. Then his own hand began caressing Jim's face. It began with the back of it stroking his cheek, then it stroked the bangs off his face, before tracing his lips. Jim let his lips close lightly on Spock's index finger, causing his breathing to become heavier.

“Jim," Spock whispered, then he pressed a kiss to his brow.

Jim closed his eyes, and felt a kiss being pressed to each of his eyelids in turn. A small chuckle escaped his lips as the tip of his nose was kissed next. His own hands slid down to Spock's waist. He tugged the undershirt free of the pants. Spock's breath hitched, as Jim's hands slid up his bare shoulders. They looked at each other for a while, then Spock nodded, and Jim tugged the bunched up undershirt off of him. Jim hugged him to his chest again, and buried his face against his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Spock pressed a kiss into his hair. Slowly Jim moved his head, so he met Spock’s eyes. He leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. When the kiss ended, Spock immediately initiated another slightly less gentle one. They continued kissing like they had always done so. Spock rid Jim of his pajama pants, and opened his own far enough to expose his erection. Confronted with the solid proof that Spock wanted him, Jim felt a little apprehensive. It wasn't that the Vulcan was huge, or otherwise intimidating, but he clearly perceived Spock’s intention to penetrate him. Now that he was about to receive his new lover for the first time, he wondered if he was worthy. But Spock kissed him gently, prepared him, and reminded him wordlessly that he already had received him many times before. He entered him slowly, and kept his rhythm that way, until Jim’s body called out for more. Their movements became more urgent as they approached completion. When climax washed over Spock first, Jim was treated with an expression so unguarded, his heart soared. Spock looked beautiful like that; utterly lost in his own pleasure. The sight of it quickly drove Jim over the edge as well. Spock collapsed against him.

* * *

It was much later, when Spock seemed to have regained some of his composure, Jim dared to ask about the meld.

“Spock, did we have sex earlier?”

Spock’s eyebrow rose. “Forgive me, jim, but I refuse to believe that you do not know that.”

“No, no, I mean the meld. Did you for a lack of a better word, fuck me with your mind?” he asked.

“Jim, I find such colloquialisms inappropriate.”

“Sorry,” Jim muttered after kissing his lover. There was a pause where they settled closer, if that were possible.

“But did you?” Jim pressed

“In a sense, melds of that nature is performed exclusively between lovers,” Spock said.

“It is a privilege I reserve only for you,” he added. Jim kissed him again.

“Good, because I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
